


Alphabet Soup (Madhouse) Allied Forces

by TheRainRogue



Series: Alphabet Soup [✓] [13]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: If there was one thing you had learned rather quickly, it was that the Allied Forces were all complete and total nutjobs.America was far too loud, always claiming to be the hero and eating hamburgers.
Series: Alphabet Soup [✓] [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759129
Kudos: 11
Collections: Anime, Drabbles





	Alphabet Soup (Madhouse) Allied Forces

  * **Genre** : Crack, Friendship ☁
  * **Word Count** : 327 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader, Allied Forces ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Hetalia ☁



━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

[ **M** is for _madhouse_ ]

If there was one thing you had learned rather quickly, it was that the Allied Forces were all complete and total _nutjobs_.

America was far too loud, always claiming to be the hero and eating hamburgers. Most times yelling _while eating_ , so flecks of food often got spit on whoever he was facing.

England loved to argue with America over _everything_ and was often found yelling or running away from France, who had this odd obsession with marrying him. Not to mention that he was _loco_ , always messing with the occult while talking to his own hallucinations like they were people.

France was a creep that you refused to be alone with. You avoided him like the plague and you weren’t ashamed to admit that you’ve thrown England under the bus on more than a few occasions just to get away from him.

China was, by far, the sanest of the bunch. The worst thing he ever did was bug you until you tried some new dish he created while reminiscing about the past.

Canada was _slightly_ normal, but way too quiet for his own good, resulting in him constantly getting ignored by the other allies. This often led to him using your shoulder as a pillow as he mumbled about how unfair life was.

Russia was… well, _Russia_.

Each of the allies were hard enough to get along with, but when they got together in the same room, it was a madhouse. Instead of having meetings, it was like a contest to see who could yell the loudest – and you all knew Canada was out before it even began. They always argued over the stupidest shit, too, not even discussing _important_ issues.

As another meeting descended into chaos, you sighed, pinching the bridge of your nose. Russia only laughed, his large hand slapping your shoulder repeatedly.

It was a typical day in the house of the Allied Forces, where _normal_ is not a word that existed.

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━


End file.
